hzdfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrapper
The Scrapper is a category of machine in Horizon Zero Dawn. The smallest of the Acquisition Class machines, the Scrapper is designed to gather and recycle resources from destroyed machines. However, after being weaponized and reprogrammed by the AI HEPHAESTUS, Scrappers are equipped with an offensive laser to attack potential threats, such as hunters. History Scrappers were designed by the AI GAIA as one of the categories of terraforming machines meant to detoxify the Earth as the first step in the reestablishment of life after its eradication by the Faro Plague. Their intended function was to recycle the resources and chassis of destroyed machines in order to be reused to make new ones, instead of being left to rust and contaminate the environment. Originally, Scrappers were completely docile, posing no threat to humans. However, humans began to hunt Scrappers, as well as other machines, for parts and resources. Due to this, the AI HEPHAESTUS reprogrammed the behaviour of Scrappers from docility to increasing hostility, becoming so aggressive that they attack humans on sight. HEPHAESTUS also redesigned and weaponized Scrappers by equipping them with a laser cannon on its back to attack potential threats as well as recycle resources. Appearance The Scrapper has a canine-like chassis, strongly resembling a wolf or hyena. It is quadrupedal, with a humped posture, clawed feet, no tail, and a thick, ridged neck. The machine’s mouth assembly is composed of 3 circular grinders, primarily used for grinding machine parts as part of their recycling function. However they are also used by the Scrapper in melee attacks. Two optical sensor arrays, each composed of four sensors, are located on its head, in the same positions as a hyena’s eyes. A radar scanner is located on its dorsal side between its shoulders, and a power cell is located between its haunches. An energy weapon capable of firing both pulse bursts and continuous blasts is located in mouth assembly; this weapon cannot be disabled. Behaviour Scrappers are invariably found in packs of at least two, roaming areas in search of machine chassis to recycle. Occasionally a Scrapper will stop and use its radar scanner. The Scrapper appears programmed to ignore any radar signature from the presence of a stationary object, machine or moving object that is less than the size of a human. If it detects a moving object that is at least the size of a human, the Scrapper immediately runs to the vicinity of the signature and investigates. However, if the signature is from a machine or from a moving object that is smaller than a human, such as wildlife, the Scrapper ignores it. Presumably HEPHAESTUS programmed this behaviour to allow the Scrapper to identify any machine hunters moving stealthily through tall grass. Abilities Scrappers are agile, and attack in the manner in which they work: in packs. If a threat is identified, the pack of Scrappers attacks it aggressively, employing both ranged and melee attacks. Ranged attacks are employed using the energy weapon located in the Scrapper’s mouth assembly; from it a Scrapper can fire bursts of energy and continuous blasts. Melee attacks include jumping at the enemy and slashing with its claws or swiping with its jaw grinders. Attacks Category:Horizon Zero Dawn Category:Machines Category:Acquisition Class Machines Category:Cauldron SIGMA machines Category:Small machines